Heroes Of Amusement
by Heroes Of OlympusMC
Summary: Heroes of Olympus, occurs after House of Hades.
1. The Demigod Games Part 1

**Ok, First Fanfic, Review, Fav!**

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Percy yelled. He was 10 minutes late to breakfast. "Yo where ya been? when you're late, you're usually making out with Ann-." Annabeth shot Leo a dirty look. "Well today.. YOU GUYS WILL BE COMPETING IN THE DEMIGOD GAMES! PRACTICE BEFORE FIGHTING GAEA!" Percy said. "Er.. no." Jason said. "Well too bad already stole your stuff." Percy grinned. "Wha-" Jason reached into his pocket. His coin was gone. Leo's tool belt was gone too. "How did I miss that?" "HA! I HAVE NO WEOPENS!" Frank said. "Yeah 'bout that i took all of your pants." "..." "Well maybe it won't be as bad as we think." Piper said. "Well then.. Let's get started!"


	2. The Drinking Game Part 1

**We will get back to the Demigod Games soon!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~HANGOVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Percy woke up groggily, "Ughhhh, what happened?" He realized everyone was in their underwear, half the room was charred, there was a broken chair, and a bunch of crushed red cups littered the floor. "Guys.. wake up." Jason opened his eyes. "Whoa.." "Well we need a little explaining.." Leo's head was in a bucket, and Frank was wearing a dunce cap, Piper had duct tape on her mouth. "Don't remember a thing." Jason said. What happened...

"No." "C'mon it'll be fun." "No." "We've got lots of stress and we argue a lot we need a little loosening up." "True that." Leo said. "Annabeth keep watch on us in case it gets.. uh sexual." "Right.. you guys are agreeing to this?" "We do need loosening up." Jason replied. "And the rest of you.." One by one they started agreeing. Annabeth sighed. "Go knock yourselves out."

"I will read out a card, if it corresponds to you, take a shot." Percy said. "Alright lets get this started! If your name has a definition in the dictionary, Frankkk.. Hazellll! Godly Parent of opposite gender.. Hazellll! Can control a element on the periodic table... Jason.. and Hazel, again.

"daarnit" "Has a 5 letter name.. Me, Frank, Jason, Hazel, and Piper!

Suddenly, Hazel broke out in a laughing spasm. "AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" She laughed so hard she fell back in her chair, and it broke. She got back up, and started pounding the table with her fist. 'AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! THERE ARE SO MANY COLORZZZ!" 'uhh, Frank started "Should we stop?" "Never! Next! Is a doofus! Leo...!" Instead of a shot, he chugged the whole bottle down. "This is wheere theee partyy gets started!


	3. Gods meet Demigods Part 1

A normal day at the mess hall. BUT EVERYTHING CHANGED WHEN THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED! (No Just Kidding)

A normal day at the mess hall. A meeting about defeating Gaea. Percy's brain felt like melting. " So storm or fire.. blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah... Finally it was over. "FINALLY FINISHED!" "We were here for 10 minutes." "Well it felt like 12." Suddenly, a bright light nearly blinded them. and like entrances for superstars, standing before them was none other than Mars! With a second light, Percy said, "Whoa." standing before was a god named Pluto! (Yes it rhymes. ;D) "M-m-m-m-m-m-ma?" Frank was lost for words. All that he could say was "M-M yeah yeah

M-M yeah yeah, Ma-Mar-Mars yeah yeah... All that he could say was "Mars" "THE GODS HAVE COME TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Mars bellowed. "FRANK ZHANG, I AM VERY PROUD A-" "So you're Mars?" Leo asked. "OO! Can i get your autograph and post it on instagram,and twitter, i've got 2.5k followers! team_leo_HotStuff!" Pluto turned him into a pile of schist. "I am also very proud of y- his form started flickering. "Not another zombie problem!" Percy had the most horrifying image of Hades dancing with the undead to "Thriller" "Well I can't stay for long, so lets get to the important part.. Frank Zhang... I will tell you this... messing up on your relationship is like messing with ME. One slip up and you're in the fields of punishment, eternally tortured so you can BURN IN THE ASHES OF YOUR SHAME. Well i gtg, as some of you hip people call it." In a bright light he was gone. Leo was back. "OO and facebook- " "Leo sit." Piper said. immediately he obeyed. "Good boy! Now, roll over!" She picked up a wrench and threw it into the hallway. "Now fetch!" "WOOF!" Leo raced off. "ARES! YOU KNOW I HATE LEATHER JACKETS! Mars was arguing.. with himself. "I think it makes ME look sexy." "OCTAGON NOW!" "YOU'LL GET PUMMELED!" With a red light, quote on quote, "they" disappeared. Hazel and Frank looked confused.

And the next light, who do we see? The love goddess Aphrodite. The winds stir revealing Jupiter!


End file.
